rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Grif's Relationships
Grif has many relationships with many of the series' characters. Red Team Grif sees his teammates as annoying friends and avoids doing any work for his group, which often earns him their disrespect. However, he has shown to care for them in several moments. Sarge Sarge despises Grif and constantly threatens to kill him. He does not consider him a good soldier and constantly berates Grif for his laziness, insubordination and forgetting to bring extra ammunition into battle (Grif's duty). He appears to hate Grif being near him, even without Sarge's knowledge, shown in Standardized Testing of Red vs. Blue: Revelation when Sarge says "Why am I so mad all of a sudden?" when Grif runs by.Almost everything Sarge says to Grif is an insult, or involves Grif being the target of a threat. Sarge also appoints Grif as the decoy/sacrifice in all of their plans, such as planning to construct a "Grif Cannon" when assaulting Zanzibar. He does sometimes respect Grif's plans and opinions, such as when Grif plans to assist Caboose in tracking down Tucker so there would be more Blues to kill. In n+1, Sarge doesn't fire when Grif is in the line of fire to the Meta, even though Sarge's shotgun was loaded, and the Meta would have taken most of the blast, showing Sarge does care about Grif slightly, although when he believes Grif died on the cliff, he refuses to look over the edge, hoping that Grif didn't catch a grip. He also has a habit of giving Simmons credit when Grif deserves it. Despite all of this, Grif does seem to legitimately care about Sarge. This is shown when Grif desperately tries to revive Sarge after he is shot in the head by Caboose in How the Other Half Lives of Season 1 of the Blood Gulch Chronicles and in Recovering One, Grif pushes Sarge out of the way of a flaming Warthog when the Meta uses his Brute Shot to toss it at them. Also, in n+1, Grif seems to show worry when Simmons states his belief that Sarge is killing himself by approaching the Meta. Regardless of Grif saying he only acts lazy out of dislike of Sarge, throughout the series Grif demonstrates concern for his commanding officer, and even desire for Sarge's approval at some points. Simmons Simmons and Grif have a somewhat love/hate relationship, and is most likely his most positive relationship among the Reds. When Sarge gets between them, Grif usually ends up being number two, and constantly insults Simmons for being a kiss-ass (in one episode, he also attempts to convince Tex that Simmons is Grif, to save his own skin). Simmons in turn insults Grif's stupidity and apathy. The two do seem to be friends on some level, often keeping each other company, working together during missions, and talking. Simmons does seem to value Grif's life, holding his fire when he stumbled in front of Tex, and risking his own life by diving to save Grif from following the Meta off a cliff. Simmons also seems genuinely upset that Grif "died", sounding depressed and insisting that he look over the edge to make sure Grif is alive, which proves true. Also, when Simmons joined Blue team, Grif was the one who tried to talk him back to the Reds, stating that it wasn't the same without him and if he did returned Grif would treat him the same way before. Donut Donut seems to like Grif, yet Grif seems to not care for him, holding the opinion that he is unintelligent and annoying. After Donut was crushed by Sister's pelican, Grif even says "What's with all these feelings for Donut?" After the Reds find out that Sister was the one trying to contact them however, he is the first person to worry about what really happened to Donut. In Relocated, before knowing it was Donut, Grif called Donut "Light-ish Red." Lopez Lopez dislikes Grif simply because of the fact that Sarge programed him to. Not much notable interaction between these two characters has happened. In one instance, Grif forgot Lopez was a robot, showing that they don't interact much. Blue Team Despite being rivals, Grif sees no point in facing the Blues. Later on, his relationship with several members of the team improve. Church Church sees Grif as the most potentially dangerous member of Red Team. They also spent some time in prison on Sidewinder. During their imprisonment, Grif showed annoyance at Church's constant complaining, although this may have been more a result of their situation. Though Church says to Simmons (posing as a blue) that he thinks Grif is the smartest member of the team, however as Church knew that it was Simmons, this simply may of been a way to wind him up. However, Church later commented to his teammates that he thought Grif was the "craftiest" member of the Red Team and that they should watch out for him. Epsilon Grif treats Epsilon about the same as he did with Church, and vice versa. In Change of Plans, Epsilon calls Grif lazy and blames him and the other Reds and Blues for the cause of all of his problems, which in return disgusts and infuriates Grif, becoming the first of the Reds and Blues to turn his back on Epsilon. However, he later joined the team to save Epsilon and Carolina, stating that if they gave up every time Church got mad, things would have ended long before. Tucker During The Blood Gulch Chronicles, nothing really happens between the two. They argue a lot in Recreation, with Tucker hinting (possibly to irritate him) that he had had sex with Sister. However, they seem to have become friends in Revelation even going as far as for Grif to tell him his first girlfriend had a dick. Caboose Grif finds Caboose as an annoying neighbor or friend instead of an enemy. He has no hatred towards Caboose and is sometimes shown interacting with him casually. However, Grif shows to be angry at Caboose when he mistakes his armor color for yellow or misspells his name. Tex Grif is afraid of Tex, due to her constantly kicking the Red's and Blue's asses. He insulted her when she was the Red's prisoner, saying she wasn't so tough now that her weapon was unloaded, to which Tex casually called him a punk, said she did not require a weapon to kill him, and after Grif mockingly inquired if she would just punch him, made a fake lunge, intimidating him. Later on in Season 3, Grif insulted Tex when she said she lacked the upper body strength to lift the bomb, and Tex later in a rather casual manner after Tucker told her to rip off Grif's arm asked which one was Grif, prompting Grif to identify Simmons as "him." Later on in Season 8, when Tex fought the Reds, it was a recurring gag in the fight that she would usually hit him in the groin through various means, causing Grif so much pain he openly inquired why she didn't kill him before collapsing. To describe their relationship in short, Grif shares the common view that Tex is extremely dangerous and intimidating, and tries to avoid contact as much as possible. Sister Sister and Grif have a stereotypical brother-sister relationship. When she seems to be in danger, Grif will take action and do what he can to ensure her safety. For example, in the "Fight! Fight!" ending of Episode 100, when Grif assumes Tucker to be threatening her, he kills him. When she appears to be dead in Episode 93, Grif grieves for her. However, when he discovered that she was in fact alive and just naked, he calls her a slut, heavily enraged upon seeing her "embarrassing the family," which he seems to care more about than Sister herself. Washington Grif originally disliked Washington, (nearly) running him over with the Warthog and jokingly asking, "How's my bumper taste asshole?!" before being shot at by the Freelancer. In Reconstruction Wash seems to have no respect for Grif (or any of the Reds and Blues besides Church for that matter). However by Season 10, Grif has shown to have mellowed out towards Washington, but does retain a manner of disrespect towards him. The latter also has mellowed out to Grif, but retains his view of him being somewhat incompetent. Sheila Due to her constantly attacking the Reds, it's safe to assume Grif dislikes her. Once she ran him over causing him to get an organ transplant from Simmons. At one point, when Simmons claims to be seeing Sheila, Grif sees her, but claims Simmons is acting crazy to annoy him. Freelancers Grif sees the Freelancers to be 'badass and scary.' He has stated that the Reds and Blues were out of their league against them, but has learned that if one has a trustful team and friends by their side, they can overcome anything. Wyoming Grif likely doesn't like Wyoming due to him leaving him and Church in a cell to rot and shooting the rocket launcher out of Tucker's hands. He later runs over several Wyoming clones using the Warthog when saving the Blues. Meta In his first encounter with Meta, he mistook him for a Zanzibar Red, attempting to enlist his help against Church, Washington and Caboose and gives orders to the Meta. He is impressed when Meta is able to lift a Warthog, that is until Meta throws the Warthog, and a variety of other huge objects, right at him. Throughout the rest of the series, Grif is frightened by the Meta. He is still willing to help in the fight against him in n+1. Even before the fight he yells "We're gonna fucking die!" showing his fear of The Meta. The Meta almost succeeds in dragging Grif off a cliff before his demise. Carolina Like all the Reds and Blues, Grif was confused by Carolina's orders and doesn't hesitate to annoy Carolina with ridiculous excuses such as "snack breaks, bathroom breaks, and stopping to take pictures of funny road signs." He seemed to show no fear when Carolina advanced on him when he disobeyed her orders, hinting that he doesn't have much respect for her. The feeling seems to be mutual as Carolina has little respect for him and the other Reds and Blues as well, calling them "worthless idiots." However, during the episode True Colors, Carolina saves Grif from being fatally punched in the balls by three Tex-drones. A.I. Omega Grif seems to dislike Omega, due to the fact that he attacked and antagonized him and the other Reds and Blues throughout the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Other Doc When the Reds first take Doc in as a prisoner he and Grif become friends, discussing incompetent medical practices but once realizing no one likes him, Doc abandoned him. Later Grif did the same to Doc, although their interactions have since been minimal. Insurrectionist Leader Grif most likely disliked the Insurrectionist leader (known as C.T. at the time) due to the fact that he lied to them and later on tried to kill him. Those feelings were probably mutual, given that C.T. threatened to kill Grif when Caboose "disappeared." In spite of that, however, Grif responded in a rather casual manner, going as far as to advise him to find someone more important to threaten. Category:Relationships